


Dream Team

by strawberriesandtophats



Series: Royal Approval [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Ficlet, Louis ships it, Love, M/M, Richelieu lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Some days Louis allowed himself to suspect that the Cardinal and the Captain of the Musketeers were in love with each other.





	

Some days Louis allowed himself to suspect that the Cardinal and the Captain of the Musketeers were in love with each other. It had begun as an amusing game, something to think about during long political meetings when time had appeared to have slowed down to a snail’s pace. Of course, Richelieu and Treville were both men and many would argue that such a relationship would not be appropriate. But Louis had been watching them very closely since Richelieu had returned to court. And the idea that they might be in love did not appear to be so far-fetched. Love was a strange and multifaceted part of life and often completely unpredictable, after all.

Some mornings at court it was as if Richelieu and Treville could read each other’s minds, glancing at each other or tilting their heads in unison when something interesting or horrid occurred. They were, Louis came to understand, always trying to be in tune with each other. When they were in tune, politics became less of a chore and more of a game that they are already winning. The fights between Treville and Richelieu at court became fewer, or were strategically timed so that the person who was threatening France’s security could pick one of them as a potential co-conspirator only to realize that Richelieu and Treville were on the same side.

Louis knew that they had their own private meetings, that Treville often stormed into the Cardinal’s office, demanding explanations and discussion. They walked in the gardens together, trading information and secrets. Sometimes they made a horrible racket, glaring and shouting at each other. 

But they were usually a symphony. 

Most days they stood beside each other at court or in the garden, closer than they did before Treville saved Richelieu from a Spanish prison. Richelieu would make a sly remark and sometimes Treville hid a smile behind his hand, or lowered his gaze to hide his expression. Louis had caught them looking at each other as if they could not believe that the other man was right there in the room with them. 

Richelieu and Treville fell into step with each other so easily as they walked behind him, as if they had been lovingly handcrafted to fit together. These days, when they walked behind him side by side, they would subtly adjust their pace to fit each other instead of following Louis’s own pace. 

Louis did not have to see them move to know that they were leaning towards each other as they walked. He did not have to look to know that Richelieu was smirking and that Treville was shaking his head. He continued walking, aware of the spring breeze and the scent of flowers in the air. But the two men behind him were deep in conversation and blind to everything else. Louis smiled and slowed his pace so that they could have their moment, even if it lasted for just a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> The author has no musical training, so they may have messed up the bits about music.


End file.
